Paleblossom
Paleblossom is a pale brown she/cat with a darker back with spots, white muzzle and chest and vivid green eyes. Kit-hood Pale was born from the first litter of loners, Falcon and Adaline in a territory far away from Reedclan. Actually, her father was previously a clan cat, from Leafclan. She loved hearing his tales although she would say she wasn't curious enough to go and see the clans for herself. In fact, she was pretty scared of even going out of their den. Her sister, Soot, would drag her out from times to times while her brother, Tangerine, would make deals with her to basically do the same, but he never was as pushy as her sister. She still loved them both though but would often feel as the black sheep of the lot, an outcast, as she contemplated how different she was from her siblings. They were so energetic and adventurous, while she craved for safety and was an anxious mess. The only time she was able to come out without being "forced" was with her father, which she was very close to, as he invited her to come along when he went out hunting. One morning, Pale was sleeping comfortably, curled up next to her mother's side, being disturbed from time to time by Tangerine's loudness, but she was able to go back to sleep eventually. What she was unaware of though, was that they would get attacked by a group of three loners. The leader was a cat named Foxhunter, and he was followed by Echo, a tom, and Brass, a she-cat. They came to steal their den. While Falcon fought with Brass and Adaline defended the den and her kits at the same time, the loners came up with a strategy to steal one of Adaline's kits while she was being distracted with Echo and use it as an exchange for the den. Pale was the one who got taken away. It all happened in a flash, she was already still in a sort of daze because she was forced to wake up because of the commotion and now she was being snatched away by a cat she didn't know. She couldn't scream for help, nor could she tell the cat to let her go. She knew it was vain and, even though she did struggle a bit, she knew it was useless as Foxhunter was much stronger than her. She was just a kit after all. So she closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks, thinking about her mother, her father, and her siblings. Will I ever see them again? Fortunately, it was an enraged Adaline that immediately jolted out of the den after the leader of the gang the moment she realized he took one of her kits away. She was about to fight against Foxhunter when the latter reminded her how she couldn't hurt him while he had Pale held against her. The mother immediately softened and started pleading the other loner to give her Pale back. Eventually, Adaline was left with no choice but to give up the den in exchange for her precious kit. Luckily, the leader of the gang kept his end of the bargain and he gave Pale back to the weakened mother who went back to the den to tell Falcon the news. Pale was left traumatized by this event and, when they came back to the den and were about to leave, she had a mental breakdown which forced Adaline to eventually take her by her scruff and leave, because Falcon and the two other kits were already on their way. Her father came up with an idea, which the young she-kit couldn't hear at the time, but when they met a patrol of cats, she didn't really need to guess; She knew. Falcon had seek help from his old clan. It was though bargain at the beginning but one of the cats knew Falcon and they eventually lead them in Leafclan's territory, then to the camp. By then, Pale had fallen asleep on her mother's back. She temporarily resided in Leafclan with her family. Apprenticeship Eventually, the little family went back to living as loners. Although, Pale got used to living with a lot of cats and seeing them go around and do their responsibilities. It was hard to go, but she was glad to finally go back to the loner life as clan life intimidated her. One day, her father spoke to Tangerine, Soot and her, asking them to choose between staying loners, or live in a clan. The choice was supposed to be easy for the young she-cat, but she actually found herself having a hard time choosing between the two. Leafclan made her curious about what it is like to have a whole clan behind her back, made her curious about their traditions and their life in general. After meeting with Rainclan's leader, Lynxstar, her inner conflict was worse and she spent an entire moon thinking about it before finally deciding to move to Rainclan. She said her goodbyes and left her comfortable den, as well as her family. It had been a very hard decision since her brother, Tangerine, was moving to Leafclan, but she had to come to the conclusion that Rainclan was calling for her more. She went to Rainclan with the mindset of being trained to be a warrior, going out of her comfort zone for the first time. Adapting to clan life was very hard for the young molly, seeing as she came from a loner lineage it seemed she had to work twice as hard as everyone else to be accepted. But she worked very hard and slowly earned the trust from her clanmates. She even made two friends along the way; Dapplepaw and Bearpaw. These two were her closest friends and she would spend time with them a lot. They helped her grow into a more comfortable cat and helped her training greatly, in a way. She could always rely on those two and thought they were inseparable. But they were. One day, Palepaw was out on a patrol with Bearpaw when she stumbled upon her brother, Tangerine, who was now called Scorchpaw. She was surprised, but she was even more surprised when her sister, Soot, joined the lot. The orange tom proposed they go see their family since it'd been a while. And it has. The young molly was excited to see everyone again, and she was even more enthralled with the idea of seeing her father again. She had that connection with him that she didn't have with anyone else... So they traveled to their old nest and surprisingly found no one there. Not thinking much about it at first, Scorchpaw assumed they were gone hunting, and so they searched for either Adaline or Falcon's trail. They found an old trail of their dad, followed it and... made a macabre discovery. Indeed, they found his corpse. Dirt was all over his body, as if he'd been buried before, but he wasn't anymore, and just... it was disgusting. The young molly couldn't help but being sick, then. She had another breakdown and just wanted to go back to Rainclan. She didn't even want to see Adaline, or find her, she wanted to go back home. So Scorchpaw escorted her to the borders and she went back. They hadn't spoken a word. She was, again, traumatized. She seeked comfort from Bearpaw and Dapplepaw, but nothing they were doing seemed to be enough to comfort to young molly. Just staying close to where her father was dead seemed to be traumatizing enough for Palepaw. And she rebuilt the wall that had started crumbling down, hiding in her own hard shell. She barely made efforts to train anymore, barely made efforts to go out at all, or even eat. Bearpaw, now Bearcall, couldn't bear seeing her like this and doubled his efforts to made her see that life was worth it, and that time could continue flowing if only she allowed it to. He wasn't the best at cheering her up, or anyone for that matter, but eventually his efforts started blooming and Palepaw started eating a bit more again. She was obviously not comfortable in Rainclan anymore, though, and that much was obvious. Bearcall eventually proposed that they run away together after she became a warrior. And they did. Warriorhood Before leaving forever, Paleblossom went to say her goodbyes to Scorchpaw, Soot, and her mother. Adaline made Bearcall promise to always watch over her, and he did. Thus, they left. The journey to find a new place to live was long and harsh. They constantly had to find places to stay to and constantly find preys to eat. That alone was a struggle, but they also had to be careful about the dangers they didn't know about on other territories. Because they were accustomed to the danger on their previous territory, but they were constantly walking in the unknown and never knew what could strike them. Fortunately, they stuck together and traveled safely to Bearcall's old territory. A place he had once called home. He asked Paleblossom if she wanted to live there, and she agreed. They were far away from where they were before, and the young molly felt more free there. Free of the burden that the old territory was constantly pressing on her. Of course, it would take some time for her to recover from what happened, and she'd have to get used to their new clan, Reedclan, like she had gotten used to Rainclan, so she had to work hard again, but she believes that she can do it. As long as Bearcall is there for her, by her side, fulfilling his promise to her mom.Sometimes she does wonder if he's doing this because of the promise he made, but she quickly shrug these thoughts off before she worries too much since he'd stuck with her even before the promise. Category:Reedclan Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior